


If Elena choose Stefan...

by EvelynB



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynB/pseuds/EvelynB
Summary: Vhjk
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore





	If Elena choose Stefan...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me).



> Vbnn




y


End file.
